


【狗狗赖】长岛冰茶（下）

by adabmaster



Category: puppyline
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adabmaster/pseuds/adabmaster





	【狗狗赖】长岛冰茶（下）

被压在变形歪斜的铁门上，那一路割伤他咽喉的浓烈信息素紧紧和他被动激发的信息素缠绕在一起。朴珍荣哑着嗓子说不出话，在脖子上舔舐啃咬的人让他生理性地排斥。用了点力气把人推开，他借着门缝里透进来的光仔细看着这张脸。

仍然漂亮，五官深邃，挂了几抹血渍反而显得更勾魂摄魄。

可这为什么会是个alpha？

“我喜欢你。”王嘉尔居然一脸认真地看着他笑，笑得很好看。

朴珍荣呆了一下。这个场景他不是没有臆想过，但绝不是现在这样。

乱七八糟。

朴珍荣扒开王嘉尔覆在自己胸前的手，他又放回来，用点力气按住：“我发情了。”朴珍荣皱眉：“我可没有。”“帮帮我吧。”说话间殷红的嘴唇带着热气又凑了过来，讨好地啜吻着他敏感的耳根。朴珍荣起了一身鸡皮疙瘩：“我可不是omega！”声音抬高牵动黏膜疼痛，王嘉尔的吻落到了喉结。

“可是你喜欢我啊。”

 

这个理由好像挺充分。

 

两个alpha和信息素一起纠缠着跌进皱巴巴的被子里。王嘉尔趴在朴珍荣身上把他周身吻得光溜溜，温柔又细心地抚慰他被发情的alpha信息素压迫得硬不起来的阴茎。朴珍荣活到二十代过半第一次尝到别人替他动手的滋味，酥麻迅速地爬遍了全身，但生理上的不契合使得他无法做出对方想要的反应。

“你把信息素收一收不行吗、”朴珍荣不耐地挪了挪身子。王嘉尔比刚才喘得厉害了些，眼角泛红显得有些委屈：“我也控制不了啊，我这发着情呢。”朴珍荣无意间摸到他后颈还没完全长好的疤痕，心里一动：“你该找个omega。”

王嘉尔一愣，笑着贴过来吻他的耳廓：“你明明想的就是‘你该是个omega’，对不对？”

“你看到了。”朴珍荣想起自己藏在柜子抽屉里的抑制剂，燥热就从王嘉尔嘴唇接触的地方扩散开来，“既然都是alpha，凭什么我在下面？”

耳垂一痛，王嘉尔的声音含糊不清地闯进耳道：“下次再说。”

 

朴珍荣是个好哄的alpha。特别是当受发情热折磨的alpha还能耐着性子给他扩张，他心里更是麻麻酥酥地放开一片柔软。可是alpha的身体结构本来就不适合侵入，王嘉尔的手指只是试探着摸进去，他就痛得蜷成一只虾米。

王嘉尔连眼睛里都涨起了水汽，比平时看起来更漂亮几分，汗湿的脸沮丧地贴过来：“你为什么连润滑剂都不准备啊。”“准备来干嘛。”“你难道不想睡我吗。”朴珍荣撑起身子看他：“你这话挺危险啊。”

王嘉尔把他抱回来：“你心口不一。”

 

桃子味的身体乳液是买沐浴露送的新品试用装，朴珍荣嫌它味道太o气，一直没用，没想到第一次拆封就用到了意外的地方。

朴珍荣屈辱地趴在在床沿，努力地把臀撅高，王嘉尔动作有点急躁的动作被乳液缓冲，发出点腻响，臊得朴珍荣拉起被子蒙住自己的脑袋。可是伸进体内的手指靠近隐藏的腺体，勾得前面渐渐充血抬头。被单上有一层磨毛，把热气烘得更甚，朴珍荣摆着腰蹭了蹭，却被插在后穴里的手指抠得一个激灵，仿佛瞬间全身过电。

王嘉尔大汗淋漓地钻进被子里凑到他耳边撒娇：“珍荣啊……我有点忍不了了……”手却全不留情地按在刚才那点抖动，持续不断的快感刺激让朴珍荣塌下腰，任由他含住嘴唇和舌尖吮吻。

把不合适变得合适的过程总是很辛苦。王嘉尔抵上朴珍荣，就着分泌的少许肠液和大量的乳液往里面推进。太紧了，朴珍荣疼得眼前发花，连思考的能力都失去，王嘉尔替他揭开蒙住头的被子，只听见他断断续续的吸气声。但现在没有停下的道理，王嘉尔尽可能忍耐地缓慢挺入，直到耻毛贴上朴珍荣光裸的臀，才抖着嗓子叹了口气。

“……怎么样？”王嘉尔杂乱的喘息打在朴珍荣的耳背上。朴珍荣从眼角跟他对视了一秒：“不怎么样。”王嘉尔安慰地跟他贴贴脸，转而压低声音：“我刚才就想说来着，你嗓子哑了，跟我的声音还有点像。”牙齿碾上圆润的耳垂，“我的人。”

朴珍荣半边身子一麻，还待不服输地顶回去，就被王嘉尔突然的一顶惊得叫出声音。

王嘉尔顺着他的胸口一路摸下去握住朴珍荣肿胀很久的阴茎，手法细致地揉捏，腰身慢慢后撤，浅浅地开始抽插。

alpha和omega的区别在这时就变得明显，被顶到敏感点也只是低低一声哼，身体也不愿意随着欲望摆动。

alpha更能激起alpha天生的胜负欲。

王嘉尔按着朴珍荣的后背用力冲撞，两个人的信息素狂乱浓稠地跟肉体拍击的啪啪声搅在一起，竟然分不出一个高低。

小屋被两个alpha的信息素紧密包裹着，此时即使有人靠近，也会被强大的威压逼迫到落荒而逃，没有人能感知到这一室的糜乱。

王嘉尔把第一注浓浓地射在朴珍荣背上，溜到一旁搂住他接吻，一字一句都变得黏糊糊的：“我还没好呢……”朴珍荣被他牵着摸到一手又热又黏的坚硬，翻身跨坐上去：“我也没。”

 

折腾到天亮，两个人挤在浴室里冲澡。莲蓬头水流覆盖面有限，两个人搂得紧紧的，王嘉尔手绕到朴珍荣背后给他擦洗，手指不知不觉又摸上了穴口翻开的软肉。朴珍荣一颤，伸手在他胸口掐了一把：“老实点儿。”

王嘉尔乖乖地啵啵他：“好。”

 

后来朴珍荣追问那天夜里王嘉尔究竟经历了什么事情，王嘉尔总是含糊其辞。那泡在血水里的身影一直停留在脑海里，甚至在王嘉尔凑过来向他讨亲亲的时候变得更加真切，朴珍荣一个激灵把他推开。

王嘉尔委委屈屈地被他推得撅在地上，水汪汪的大眼睛眼巴巴盯着他，就差一条尾巴呼啦啦摇起来了。

这个看似纯洁无害的小东西，居然还把自己吃干抹净了。朴珍荣怒气顿生，把人拉起来扔在沙发上。老旧的沙发发出沉闷的抗议声，王嘉尔被他摔得一脸懵，却在他欺身压过来的时候换上了一脸了然。他主动地抬起腿盘住朴珍荣的腰。

朴珍荣解他扣子的动作顿了顿，扣着脖子把人搂起来，仔细看他后颈凹凸不平的疤痕。王嘉尔安静地靠在他怀里，努力地别着脖子让他看得清楚。alpha的后颈不像omega有鼓胀的腺体，平坦又细白，显得牙印更加狰狞可怖。朴珍荣太想知道他身上发生过什么，他太想要为他抵抗未来再度陷入危机的可能性，却发现自己连该怎么做都不知道。

失落混进情动的信息素里，吸进鼻腔里放大了苦涩的味道。王嘉尔转回来吻他，用裸露的胸膛蹭他。朴珍荣心不在焉地回应着他，那些乱糟糟的影像在脑袋里转圈，他总觉得身边这个人，他留不住。

王嘉尔捧着他的脸叫他专心，灵活的舌头溜进他嘴里，勾着他嘬出响亮的水声。原本压迫性的信息素慢慢溢出，多了些引诱的味道，朴珍荣把他压回沙发里。

嵌入的瞬间，疼痛让王嘉尔皱紧眉头。朴珍荣伸出舌尖舔舐他汗水覆盖的后颈皮肤，他突然颤抖着收紧了身体。

“叫我的名字……”他的声音里带了点哭腔，朴珍荣心一颤，亲着他的脸颊叫他嘉尔。他摇头：“叫我Jackson。”

朴珍荣呆住了。

他是Jackson，那个杀死帝国上将被全世界通缉的Jackson？

“你想知道，我就告诉你。”王嘉尔——Jackson眼睛泛红，主动地抬腰吞吐朴珍荣停留在他体内的器物，话的间隙里夹着几声软似水的呻吟，“他把我当宠物养着，我十二岁就开始被他喂omega诱导剂，结果我还是分化成了alpha。他气不过，还是想强我，我一个失手，就……”

朴珍荣心脏抽痛，把浑身泛着粉色的人搂得更紧。

“以后我就只做你一个人的omega好不好？”惨痛的回忆撩乱了他的思维，错把情绪波动当成了汹涌的情欲，他在朴珍荣身上奋力地起伏，声音软媚得像是一个真正的omega。

“我们一起……”朴珍荣忍着酸涩想要落泪的冲动，把高潮后瘫软的人抱紧。

不管以后会怎么样，我们都会在一起。

—END—


End file.
